1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, techniques of printing with a special ink, such as clear toner, are increasing. In printing with a special ink, an image object to be printed with the special ink (hereinafter, special color object) is placed over an existing image object of an original. Thus, printing with a special ink is enabled.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-95123, a technique of placing, right on an existing image object that is present at a position specified by a user, an image object that is in the identical shape thereto is disclosed.
However, with the configuration disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-95123, when more than one image object to be a subject of processing (an image object on which an additional object expressing an additional image object is placed) is included in image data of an original, position specifying work is necessary to be performed as many time as the number of subject image objects. Therefore, the work efficiency at the time of creating an additional object is lowered.